


The River Flows

by raiyana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Playing Hooky, Short & Sweet, a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Boromir and Théodred only see each other rarely - and visits are often taken up with diplomatic duties.But some days are different.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Théodred
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	The River Flows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/gifts).



“Are you awake?” Théodred whispered, running gentle calloused fingers over Boromir’s wide hairy chest, smiling to himself when his lover – _love_ – grumbled sleepily in response.

A hand caught his own, trapping it flat against Boromir’s calm heartbeat as he slowly blinked his eyes open, face splitting in the most beautiful smile.

Such a smile deserved a kiss, and Théodred never hesitated to reward those who did nice things for him.

“I am,” Boromir smiled back, squeezing his hand slightly as he yawned. “Are you sure it’s morning yet, however?”

“Close enough,” Théodred shrugged. “And if my plan is to succeed, morning may yet be too late.”

“You’ve got plans for me?” Boromir teased, mouth stretching into a cocky grin. “Are they similar to last night’s?”

“Not as such,” Théodred replied, giving him another swift kiss just because before he threw his feet over the edge of the warm bed, yelping lightly when his feet met the cold flagstones.

“We could stay here where it’s warm,” Boromir suggested hopefully, lifting the blankets.

“Later,” Théodred promised, getting to his feet and stretching his long limbs, well aware that his every move was being watched with _hunger_. “But you have to get up now, dear one,” he added, glancing back over one naked shoulder for one more glance at Boromir’s strong physique, fully on display now and too tempting for words.

It took some will to put on his simple clothes, the task made harder by Boromir’s less than helpful hands being uncharacteristically clumsy when he offered to tie his laces. Théodred chuckled, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“I can’t tempt you?” Boromir asked, his hands wandering purposefully.

“Tonight,” Théodred repeated, kissing his strong nose. “But only if you come with me, now.”

“As you wish,” Boromir sighed, though Théodred had no fear that he was truly annoyed.

Instead he seemed intrigued, following Théodred down to the kitchens where they charmed two hearty breakfasts from Frithuswith before setting off once more.

“Will you tell me your plan?” Boromir asked as he put his saddle on the fine russet gelding Théodred offered him – his own horse still seemed tired from the journey, and deserved a good rest for bringing him back to Théodred, too. “Are we inspecting fields, homesteads, herds?”

“We’re going fishing,” Théodred said, clicking his tongue at his own mount to draw it away from the tempting warmth of the stable and the full hay net.

“Fishing?” Boromir asked, coming up beside him just as Théodred swung himself into the saddle, accepting a pair of rods from one of the stablehands. “ _Fishing?_ ”

“Yes, _”_ Théodred nodded. “Fishing.”

* * *

“You have to admit this is nice,” Théodred prodded, leaning back on the woollen blanket he had thoughtfully packed the night before.

“Anywhere with you is nice,” Boromir said, lazily watching the wide river flow by. “But this is… peaceful.”

“Peace is too rarely found these days,” Théodred replied softly.

“I am peaceful with you,” Boromir told him, that kissable smile back on his face. “You… understand.”

“As I am with you,” Théodred promised, drinking in the sight of him looking softer than he usually did, as though the calm waters had flowed into his soul, washing away the burden of his responsibilities for but a moment to let him breathe the air freely.

The same fresh air Théodred felt free to breathe out here, alone but for the one who knew him in all ways, the one who shared his heart.

The only one who understood him entirely.

A single day – a mere moment – of peace and the love they had stumbled upon almost by accident despite the scarcity of their meetings in person.

What more could either of them hope for?


End file.
